


I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blood. There's blood everywhere, and Baekhyun can't tell if he's the one screaming or not.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is just a small snippet of a story I am working on. Please comment down your thoughts on this small snippet! Thanks!

“Look, even though we’re dating, and I really like you, but you know that I love Chanyeol.” Baekhyun exclaimed, shaking off Suho’s hand from his shoulder.

“I know, but… we’ve been dating for so long, and I thought that at least you-” 

“I’d what? Love you? Look, I've liked Chanyeol for so many years more than I've liked you!” Baekhyun frowned and turned away. 

“Well, Chanyeol doesn't and will never like you back!” Suho shouted at him.

“How dare you? Wow, you’re just as useless and talentless as all the members think. You’re not even a good leader. Maybe the fans are right in liking you the least.” 

“What are you saying? I didn't mean to say that about Chanyeol. I… You really feel that way about me, huh?” 

“Maybe we should break up,” Baekhyun sees Chanyeol waving from across the road. Ignoring the tears he sees gathering in Suho’s eyes, he walks off. “ goodbye, leader.”

He doesn't watch the road before he crosses. A truck barrels towards him and he only has a split second to do something, but he's frozen in shock. 

“Baekhyun! No!” At the last second, he feels someone barrel into him and he turns just in time to see the truck smash into Suho. 

His mind is in a mess and all he can see is blood everywhere. He runs and kneels down beside Suho’s broken body. 

“Suho! Oh god, say something!”

“Baekhyun,” he can see the blood flowing excessively and the way Suho trembled. 

“Yes? Oh god, please don't sleep. Please stay awake.” 

“Will you tell me a lie? Will you tell me that you love me?” Baekhyun can see the tears gathering in Suho’s eyes and can feel his vision blurring.

“Yes, yes I love you so much! You’re my one and only. It's not a lie that I love you. God, please don't leave, I love you. Please…”

He sees a small smile light up Suho’s face. “Thanks for telling me that lie. I love you too. So much.” His eyes start to slip shut. 

“No! Suho no! Come back! Someone call the doctor! Please… I love you. I wasn't lying. Please…”


End file.
